Isabella and her man
by Now and Forever true
Summary: Isabella is trapped by the love of her man. One last job pushes her to the limit.


Isabella and her man

It's so quiet at night. All you can hear is the faint trace of children snoring from down below. In and out. I long to breathe again, I regret being the way I was. I make my daily rounds of the school. I've traced every brick with the tip of every finger, memorised every textbook. If I was back in high school again now I would have aced every subject.

My favourite room is the old English room, the high walls with the never ending bookcases, filled with books of all shapes and sizes. In the hundred years I have treed the corridors of Forks High, I have read each story, lost myself in worlds much brighter than my own. I have even lost myself in my own stories of a girl who fell in love with a vampire.

The only place that I must not head is the church; before I was condemned to living here I would go to church everyday seven o'clock sharp. I never missed a day. My feet must not tread across the boundary or I will perish forever. A fate worse than death; Hell. The fires burning through layers of sin, believe me there is such a number the devil can torment forever.

I know I should hate him with all my might, he ruined me; because of what he did I was cursed to walk these halls. All down to my love for one man. I was blinded by his love, I still am. Just thinking of him my brown eyes glaze over as I lose myself in my thoughts.

Each day I remember all the terrible things I did in the name of him. It's a constant pain to remember the names, the Mothers, the Daughters, the Fathers and the sons. They all had a life, I took it away, the vain hope that I could have him as part of my life.

I must retreat back to shadows, slither back into the dark corners I call my home. All too soon the golden light of the morning sun shall be flooding Forks High. The corridors will be filled with the laughter and chatter of the next generation. While I will be wandering the halls once again the next night and every night for eternity.

As soon as the moon casts its long shadow across the beds of the tired children: I emerge once more. I begin my long walk of the halls I have come to know so well. I've got a feeling deep in my stomach that something is wrong. The butterflies are dipping and diving inside me. The last time I felt this stirring he was near. He was holding my hand.

Slowly I make my way through the winding corridors towards the English room. With every step forwards I go the feeling grows and grows. As I step through the door way the feeling reaches explosive levels. I glide towards my favourite chair, the high back leather chair, which faces out the window to the town below. The soft leather lets me sink into a comfortable position. I spin the chair round and I found the source of my feeling.

His black eyes are the same as they always were steely and hard. They still make my whole body freeze and turn to stone. His soft mouth turns up on one side into his evil grin. The grin that drew me to him.

"Isabella" he whispered, his sinister whisper breaking the quiet of the English room. The soft noise jolts me back to life.

I want to sneer at him. I wanted to hate him with all my strength, but I just couldn't. He left me completely helpless to his love. He filled me with such love and joy. He also fills me with trepidation: what does he want from me now? The last time he wanted something from me I ended up with scarlet liquid on my hands.

"Isabella, you need to kill again." My worst fear was realised. The hundreds of people I violently murdered weren't enough for him. The mothers, the daughters, the fathers and the sons that will never live their lives. Now he wanted me to add another name. What will it be this time? A mother of three living alone? Or a high end banker who sleeps around? No one knew who. All I knew is they didn't deserve to die.

"I want you to kill the head master" that was the last thing he said before he faded from my view. He left me tingling but I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let him have this immense control in me. Not this time. I am done of wandering round this castle: my own personal prison.

Rationally I knew what I had to do. But he still had this power over me. It felt like he had his hand pushing against my back guiding me up the stairs. I slowly climbed the winding stairs to the headmaster's room. Mr Wilkes is the same head master that had control of the academy when I was a student. It was rumoured that he was a member of the supernatural. A werewolf or a vampire? But it was never proven. All I knew is he wanted me to kill him.

I trace my fingers over the harsh wood of the door to his room. The cold steel handles burning my hand. I twisted the handle that would lead me to yet another puddle of blood.

"Do it Isabella" I heard his voice again from somewhere behind me. I spun round as fast as I can to try to catch one last glance. I knew what I had to do. I had to end it all.

"No not this time. You don't control me" I flew as fast as I could down the stairs: almost tripping in my hast to escape. I should have thought that there was the trapdoor at the bottom of the stairs. He must have left it open knowing I would fall down. Down and down I fall. But I relished the fall, as once I hit the bottom I would be gone.

This trapdoor leads to the church, the place that used to be my sanctuary. I would be burned up in hell for trespassing onto gods lands. I deserve everything I get. I will spill no more blood for him. Spoil no more lives. Good bye.


End file.
